Self-inflicted silence
by Praise's waterfall
Summary: Despite their loud behavior, the awesome Trio is silently cripling. Their lovers words will blow off their mask. Rated T for self-harms, violance, language.


**WARNING! self-harms, violance, language.  
** _ ****_

 _ **So, we are too loud?**_

 _ **It's annoying the hell out of you?**_

 _ **You want us to shut up?**_

 _ **Very well then.**_

 _ **You'll never hear us again anymore.**_

"Dude! That was so amazing! I was like "SHIT I'M DEAD!" when BOOM! The bomb finally cleared up the stage!" Alfred laughed loudly.

"KESESESESESE! I told you my AWESOME strategy would work!" Gilbert was even louder

"Yeah totally! I was almost sad that was so easy!" Mathias bolstered

That was the Awesome Trio for you.

Loud, outgoing and obnoxious.

And that was annoying a lot of people.

But little did they know, it was only the apparences.

No one had noticed that their conversation wasn't throught their mouths.

But with their hands and corporal signs.

No, the Awesome Trio wasn't stupidly agitating themself everywhere

 ** _They were speaking through sign language._**

Their fear, sadness, insecurity...

Everything they truly needed to talk about.

They silently said it to each others.

They were alones.

The others would find them too loud for even listening to them.

[Guys...I'm feeling so down lately...] Alfred signed, laughing the hardest he could for blocking his tears.

[Same...It hurts to pretend...] Gilbert added.

[I tried to talk to Lukas the other day. Like, serious talk. He thought I was bugging him and I got yanked down again...] Mathias rubbed his neck.

Noticing that the always was empty, they could finally drop their masks.

[I was wondering...what if ...we just go...like we really are... without the mask...] Alfred asked hesitantly. [Will they notice something?]

[Worth a try...] Gilbert shrugged.

[Yeah, now we had evacuated everything.] Mathias nodded.

 ** _Being loud and obnoxious was their only way to push out three dangerous things once accumulated._**

 _Frustration, sadness and anger._

They silently walked to the cafeteria.

They were so quiet, that no one had noticed them.

[Wow...now I can just taste what my brother has to live through...] Alfred signed, guilt over his face.

[It weird that no one hadn't even seen us yet.] Gilbert mused

True, the Awesome Trio had rather personalized uniforms.

They spotted the table where all their "friends" were seated.

Alfred was about to go, but Gilbert grasped his shoulder, shaking his head.

[It's a good occasion to hear their REAL thoughts.] Mathias signed seriously.

They discreetly took a seat behind the group.

"Seriously, that damn bloody git is really getting on my nerves!" Arthur yelled. "Always so **_loud_** and **_obnoxious_** with that stupid grin plastered on his face."

A black mask fell over Alfred's eyes, clenching his fists.

"don't talk to me about it... That's stupid Dane is **_annoying the hell out of me_** ..." Lukas muttered. "No matter how much I try to quiet him down..."

Mathias was biting his finger to blood.

"And that dumb albino with his horrible laugh..." Eliza sighed dramatically. "I smack him down again and again with my fry pan, he never **_shut up_**!"

 **VLAM**

All the cafeteria went quiet and looked at the noise's source.

Gilbert had slammed his fists down the table and had sent the chair clattering away when he had stood up abruptly.

"There we go! Loud again!" Eliza rolled her eyes, thinking he had done it on purpuse as usual.

Usually, it was supposed to be a love-hate game.

But not this time, now the truth had exploded.

"Little did you know we were next to your F***ING table since the beginning of you guys "conversation", you little b****!" Gilbert snarled, a murderous look burning his blood red eyes.

Everyone was shocked.

Gilbert had openly insulted Eliza, and without taking any gloves.

"Since the beginning...you mean..." Lukas soon realized

"Yup. We heard what you really think of us, and now I know why you STRANGLE me without any reason." Denmark glared at him with his icy eyes.

"and to hear that someone I THOUGHT they WERE my "friends" talking like THAT!" Alfred's eyes were electrical. "ESPECIALLY IN OUR BACKS! COULDN'T YOU HAVE AT LEAST, SAID OR YELLED IT I DON'T CARE, TO OUR FACE! IN ALL TRUENESS!"

"A-Alfred..." Arthur stuttured

"So, you hate my smile so much huh? YOU HATE SO MUCH WHEN I'M _**TRYING**_ TO BE HAPPY, DON'T YOU!" Alfred slammed his fist on the table, breaking it in two

That mentally punched Arthur.

"N-no..."

Alfred was too furious for listenning to him.

Gilbert struggled to restrain him.

"Drop it Al." Matthias muttered. "They don't worth it now we don't have to pretend anymore."

"Pretend?" Lukas asked.

The Awesome Trio droped their jackets and exposed their arms.

They also wipped something somthing off their face, and Mathias his neck

Then there they were.

Without their masks.

Horror flashed over the faces of the one they _**used to love**_

 _ **"see how much it hurts to pretend."**_

Their arms were scarified and cut.

 _ **In Gilbert case, they were decorated with bruises from all the time Eliza had beating him up by annoyance, so was his face.**_

 _ **Mathias had removed the makeup on his neck, showing up the violet ring caused by Lukas strangulation by irritation.**_

The worst was Alfred.

 _ **His face...was disfigured with vitriol.**_ __

 _ **How many time he heard Arthur saying to "wipe off" that stupid grin?**_

"Now you REALLY see us." Alfred said coldly.

 _ **So? Are we still too loud?**_

 _ **Is it still annoying the hell out of you?**_

 _ **Do you REALLY want us to shut up?**_

 _ **It doesn't matter anymore now.**_

 _ **Because you'll never hear us again anymore.**_

After that, nothing was the same anymore.

Alfred would never ever smile again

Mathias' chattering had quieted down forever

Gilbert's laugh wouldn't fill out the school anymore. _How much were they broken because of that Self-inflicted Silence?_


End file.
